projectcrusadefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Luigi
__TOC__ General Luigi (Japanese: ルイージ, Ruīji) is Mario's younger and taller brother, often serving as a sidekick, and a major character in the Mario series. Eternally living in his brother's shadow, Luigi has held the spotlight in many games, particularly Mario spin-off titles and the Luigi's Mansion games. Luigi is one of the longest-running characters in the Mario series, having first appeared in Mario Bros., originally created for the sole purpose of a second player option. Luigi is known for his exceptional jumping talents (surpassing even his brother's), his fearful and cowardly personality and his overall prominence in the Mario series. Changes from Brawl to Crusade. The only change is his moveset, was a new Final Smash, Elemental Medals. Attributes Luigi, like Mario, has a well-rounded set of attacks. He is generally fast and has above-average strength (especially considering his speed). Luigi can also jump higher and fall slower than Mario, allowing him to stay in the air longer. However, Luigi is also slower than most characters on the ground and in the air, but his Down Special and Side Special allow him to move rather quickly to compensate. Luigi is capable of going highly on offense in Crusade due to his fast, high priority attacks. His main weakness is the fact that he has very short range on most of his attacks, but he hits fast and hard, so hopefully that won't be a problem! Luigi's Normal Moves Jab - A punch, another punch, and a hip thrust. - 3%,2%,4%. This Jab gives Luigi very good range and is fast. Side Tilt - a spin side kick - 9%. This attack has decent speed, range, and knockback, but it has slow cooldown. Up Tilt - Upwards kittenswipe - 8% - 6%. Luigi's fist travels in a semi-circle above himself, giving him a good defense against aerial opponents. It also combos into other moves (and itself) easily. Down Tilt - Crouching kick - 7%. This move has a lot of stun, and it spikes opponents who are hanging from a ledge. Nair - Sex Kick - 12%, 5% late hit. This is one of the fastest aerial attacks in the game, and it ironically sends players straight up into the air. It's a relatviely powerful move. Fair - Vertical chop - 11%. This attack sees Luigi Karate Chop in front of himself with good range, but relatively weak knockback. Bair - Reverse mule kick - 13% to 11%, 6% if hit late. Very similar to Mario's Bair, bur Luigi's has a sweet-spot on the tip of his feet that does extra damage. Up Air - bicycle kick - 10% with first hit, 7% if hit late. This move is good for starting or continuing combos and is very fast, much like Mario's Up Air. Dair - Drill Kick - 12% to 10%. This attack is fairly quick and has a sweet-spot that spikes enemies straight down. Side Smash - Spearhand - 14%. A very powerful attack that sends enemies up at a 45 degree angle. Up Smash - Lead Headbutt - 16%. This attack has weaker knockback than Mario's Up Smash, but it has much more range and deals more damage. Down Smash - Break dance kick - 13% in front,12% in back. This spin kick is one of Luigi's fastest attacks and sends the opponent flying upwards. Forward Throw - Spin throw - 10%. This throw has solid knockback and damage. Back Throw - Hip Thrust - 8%. Weaker than Forward Throw, but only slightly. The launch angle is lower as well, making this potentially more useful for edge guard set-ups. Up Throw - upward toss - 8%. This move doesn't combo very well, but it puts your opponent in an awkward position. Down Throw - downward slam - 8%. This move is harder to combo with than Mario's Down Throw, but it sets up nicely for air follow-ups. Dash Attack - Multiple punches - up to 10%. This move is humorous in appearance but rather fast. Ledge attack - low kick - 8%. Luigi's Special Moves Category:殲擊機